


The 25 Day Countdown

by sky_NoLimit



Series: The 25 Day Countdown [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Love, M/M, Superfamily, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_NoLimit/pseuds/sky_NoLimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with the Avengers is never dull, especially at Christmas. Steve needs to find his cheer, Tony needs to buy gifts, Clint bakes, Natasha glares and Bruce wishes he could give back to those he knows won't have much of a Christmas. Follow the star and see where it leads you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel pretty bummed about life right now and wanted to cheer myself up with a bit of fluff and happiness. The plan, is to write 25 mini-fics in the next 15 days. Kind of started late, sorry. Some will be a bit longer, like the first, since I want to explain stuff but most will be around 1000 words or less. Wish me luck children.

      The half-formed sleet continued to swirl down past the blackened windows as it had done so for much of the last 4 hours. The only change to it monotonous efforts came from the sporadic gusts of wind that would rise up, scattering the almost uniform falling flakes before dropping away again as quickly as it had happened. Steve knew. He’d been sitting there watching it since it had started. It was his third year being free from the ice and his first Christmas at the Avengers Tower in New York. Steve was not normally so melancholy but since leaving the ice he had found it difficult to rally the spirit of Captain America at times like Christmas. His first, had been spent blockaded into his small D.C. apartment with himself buried under his bed clothes wishing for the New Year to arrive. His second, had been spent in the depths of South America on an extended mission and Steve couldn’t have been happier. The oppressive heat and lack of all things Western-Christmas related were a blessing and Steve was thankful that he had been able to avoid the accursed season almost entirely. However, this year was different. Stark, as was his ostentatious manner, and their now being a formed team, had graciously opened his arms and informed the team that they would be spending Christmas together. It made sense in many ways as the team were almost entirely permanently based there anyway. So, as it was, here Steve sat on the communal floor with his back pressed up against the side of a steel brace, his posterior long numb with sitting on the floor, watching the falling flakes dispassionately. Steve glanced at his watch. 11.53pm, only seven minutes until the first of December.

      Sighing heavily, Steve continued his depressive vigil over New York, in fact, he was so enraptured with his lookout that he failed to notice the soft chime of the elevator arriving at the communal floor, nor the disembarking of one Tony Stark. Tony, being Tony, had, until 4 minutes ago, been heavily enraptured in another project of his in his lab and had come to the communal floor in search of liquid refreshment because quite frankly the concoctions that Dum-E served up would send the CDC into melt down. So here he was too, at now 11.56pm heading for the communal kitchen only to find himself stopping short by the sight of the forlorn form of Captain America, who was hunched in on himself staring listlessly out on the fluttering sky line.

“Steve,” he uttered softly before approaching. Steve was stirred from his misery as he heard steps heading his way so, quickly, he brushed the back of his hand over his eyes hoping to wipe away any ‘mist’ that may have been accruing during his vigil.

“Hey, Tony. You’re still up? Or rather, you’ve gotten up.” He chuckled emptily, attempting humour.

      It was well known that after Steve had first moved in he had expressed some concern for his ‘Landlords’ sleeping pattern but had grown accustomed to the genius’ keeping of odd hours and been further calmed by the apparent mirroring of such patterns Bruce had shown, once Tony had finally gotten him to move in. Tony saw through the distraction though. His speculative gaze fell on Steve and, not for the first time, Steve felt what it was like to one of those small creatures or items under a microscope; being thoroughly appraised by the genius before himself. It was unnerving and he shuffled uneasily from foot to foot only to be sincerely grateful when Tony broke the silence.

“Right you are Capsicle, came for a beverage. Care to join?” Tony offered lightly with another smile, beckoning for Steve to follow him as he headed for the well-stocked bar on the corner of the room.

“You know I can’t get drunk Tony, you should really stop trying. Clint feels it is a real waste of good alcohol.” Steve offered as a response, again the statement a tepid attempt at humour from his miserable state.

“No, Stevie, come on. The season is upon us!” Tony called joyously. “I think we need something more weather appropriate. How does hot chocolate sound? You’re looking pretty numb and chilled after playing dog in the window for so long, any cooler and we’ll have to defrost you, again.” Tony was not so blind as to not notice the wince from Steve at that last comment and equally flinched internally at his faux pas.

“Sorry Steve,” Tony said abashedly. “You know my mouth runs on its own steam after dark.”

“It’s ok, you meant nothing by it.” Steve placated honestly.

      He knew there was no real heat behind Tony’s words and he was well aware of his own hypersensitivity at the present. They carried on silently as Tony mixed the hot cocoa and sought the heated milk from his rather impressive coffee machine/ ‘all round piece of liquid dispensing genius creation’ as he’d proclaimed it to be, Steve concentrated on getting his now partially numb posterior onto the bar stool. He may have the super soldier serum and made him more agile than a cat in the field but it hadn’t entirely eradicated his slight duck footed and cack-handed coordination. He snorted inelegantly at what Bucky would have said watching him try to mount the bar stool with some grace. Bucky. Another pang blitzed his chest at the thought. He looked up to see Tony’s gaze locked with his, resulting in his momentary stunned state. Tony, simple handed him his finished cocoa.

“So, come on Big Blonde,” Tony said straight-forwardly. “Where’s that straight laced head of yours tonight? ‘Coz I certainly don’t have Natasha’s skills and I made it almost all the way to you before you realised I was there. Spill, Legs.” He added with a mischievous and flirty grin.

      Steve considered this heavily before replying, he didn’t wish to bring anyone down but he liked Tony. If he was honest with himself, he liked Tony and awful lot more than a friend or team mate should, but now wasn’t the time for that conversation. Manfully, he got his thoughts together and ‘spilled’ as Tony had requested.

“Christmas is coming.” Oh, how elegant Rogers, what a way with words you have he thought bitterly to himself as after three words he found himself unable to string together more.

“Ah,” was all Tony gave as a response. This brought Steve up short as he levelled Tony with a quissical expression.

“I get it. Lots of ghosts, lots of memories, no one who shares them, nothing quite the same, nothing quite fits. I understand, maybe not entirely since I;m not 90 year old super soldier buff blonde. But, I get that Christmas can be hard.” Tony commiserated.

“I know we are all here together but, I just feel. I just feel. Lost.” Steve near whispered as he looked down at his cup. A familiar burn twinging the corners of his eyes, th ‘mist’ was returning.

“Steve, you know Howard and Maria were hardly the warm and festive type. Howard was too engrossed with parties and skirts to care about Christmas and Maria was always off skiing or hosting some charity gala for poor families or sick children to actually remember her own family” Tony stated bluntly his eyes locking on Steve as Steve kept his head pointed down to his cup, unable to make eye contact. “So I don’t get the out of time feeling but, I do understand the lost one.”

“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to drag things up for you.” Steve said apologetically, his head drpping to his cup again.

“That’s not why I’m saying this Steve. I’m showing solidarity. I’m telling you I don’t get how all this Christmas crap works. What I’m saying is, we can figure out together.” Tony said with an encouraging smile. His warm hand clasping Steve’s should and succeeding in raising the drooping head of the soldier out of time.

“Besides, I don’t think Ms.Lewis is going to give much quarter if we don’t get involved. When she was discussing decorations today I suggested we go minimalistic and I’m not entirely sure what she said but I caught the words ‘tinsel’, ‘ass’, ‘glitter’, ‘sparkly stars’ and ‘insertion’ so let’s do as she says. If for nothing more than the sake of my behind.” Tony laughed and finally succeeded in pulling a real smile from Steve.

“That dame sure is almost as scary as Natasha, perhaps more so because of the Christmas cheer.” Steve offers, chortling.

“Look, I’m not saying we have to sing carols and dance around the Christmas tree but, just know that I’ll have your back and we’ll get through it together. Hell, might even make some good memories. I’m totally gonna’ dare Clint to kiss Fury at the staff party. You gotta’ be there for that.” Tony grinned with a wolfish smile.

“Clint may be a spy but, if he gets with twenty feet of Fury with those intentions I’ll eat my shield.” Steve laughed appreciatively, before sighing and sipping his drink.

“Wow,” Steve huffed as he let the sweet after tingle linger over his taste buds before drinking again, more deeply this time. “Tony, that’s quite something. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Stevie.” Tony chimed merrily. “Why don’t you abandon your post for tonight? That snow isn’t going to stick; come and see what I’ve been working on for Bruce.” Tony offered picking up his own hot chocolate and heading for the door, Steve was powerless to not follow. As they stepped on to the elevator, Tony turned to Steve and again caught Steve in those deep chocolate eyes of his.

“Don’t worry Steve, I’ll do it. I’ll get you through Christmas.” Tony stated resolutely, a soft smile gracing his features. Steve didn’t know why, but he believed him.


	2. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because evidently I live on a different planet to the rest of humanity and don't share the same timeline, I'm posting day 2 of my Christmas fic now. In March. #winning Apologies for the late update, as always, RL can be such a pain.

Steve tipped his head forward as he powered into the bitterly north-easterly wind blowing in from the Atlantic. Even with the wind though, it was hardly a barrier to the super soldier serum coursing through his veins. Sam, however, was finding the morning park run quite a different experience. The wind scoured the skin on his exposed face and right now Sam was seriously regretting wearing shorts, he couldn’t have felt more grateful when he noticed that Steve had pulled to a stop since he was reasonably sure icicles were forming on his eyelashes. 

“Hey man, not that I don’t appreciate the rest break but why we stoppin’?” Sam queried once he drew level with Steve. Steve hadn’t appeared to have heard him and immediately Sam’s counsellor sensors went into overdrive. He carefully stepped forward so he was still parallel to Steve but now slightly ahead of him and angled his body so Steve could see all of him. 

“Steve?” Sam tested again, Steve suddenly looked at him and was quick to school away the sadness from his face. 

“Sorry, lost in thought” Steve replied softly. “Guess that’ll happen when I’m waiting for you to catch up.” 

Sam huffed a laugh at his friends jab. “Yeah, yeah we can’t all be super soldiers ‘Merica” he jibed back amicably. 

“What’s got your attention anyway? Not like you to stop running, even when you’re running with Falcon Big Butt here” Sam chuckled, relieved that Steve wasn’t having a flashback. It had been a long time since Steve had frozen up and Sam was glad to see his successful streak was continuing. Steve smiled and turned his head back to his previous view, it was then Sam realised he was looking at the sign for an Ice Skating rink that was now open as of the 1st of December. 

“Huh, we can go if you like?” Sam suggested. He hadn’t really skated much but had always enjoyed it when he had.

“No, no it’s ok. I was just thinking.” Steve began haltingly, taking a small pause before continuing. “Bucky and I went every year after we moved in together, after my moth…” Steve tailed off, his voice thick with emotion.

“Ah,” Sam said sagely. “So it’s a tradition thing. No reason you can’t continue the tradition, it still means something to you clearly. Why not go and use it as a time to remember why you went in the first place?” Steve stood quietly contemplating and Sam waited patiently for Steve to make his choice. 

“Maybe, yeah maybe.” Steve relented, clearly still torn about whether it was something he could still enjoy.

Sam waited a moment just to see if Steve would offer anything more and when it became clear he had nothing Sam decided to pull him away for the moment and redirect his attention.

“Well, come on or I’m going to be more of a frozen bird than the ones in the stores.” Sam said before bolting back to the route and giving it his all. Steve watched his friend whilst a mischievous smile took over his face and he bolted after Sam like a gazelle.

“On your left!”

“Aww, come on!”

***

It wasn’t until later that morning that the subject of ice skating was broached in the Avengers Tower. Steve, who was on his second breakfast of the day, was to be found flitting around the kitchen mixing himself a large amount of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with coffee. Tony on the other hand, who had just surfaced from an intensive engineering binge in his lab, was arriving in the kitchen in search of some real coffee not the oily blended mess that Dum-E kept trying to serve him. Tony slouched into the kitchen flapped a hand in greeting at Steve before flopping across the black granite counter in front of the coffee machine that Jarvis was firing into action. Tony allowed his eyes to wander and watched as Steve served his meal onto a plate before seating himself primly at the table only to stare blankly at his food. Even Tony, who not typically observant in this state, couldn’t fail to notice the preoccupied nature of their resident team leader and it roused his curiosity enough to form a question.

“Why so bleak, Apple Pie?” he prodded, although it came out a little muffled as half of his face was smothered against the counter top.

“Sorry?” came Steve’s reply. “I didn’t hear your question.”

Sighing deeply at having to move Tony collected his now steaming mug from the drip tray and sauntered over to the table to collapse into a seat opposite Steve.

“I said, why so bleak, Apple Pie?” he restated.

“Oh, nothing, just a little tired.”

“Yeeeah, not buying it Spangles. Spill.”

Steve sighed a weary sigh and looked at Tony before looking back at his untouched meal. “Saw a sign for ice skating and it made me think of Bucky and my Ma. Just haven’t shaken it off yet.” Steve said listlessly before mentally shaking himself in surprise at his own honesty with Tony. Where on earth had that come from?

Tony continued to sip his coffee thoughtfully his eyes still very much locked on Steve’s face and again Steve had the disconcerting feeling he was being analysed. After a minute on continued silence Steve realised Tony was not only listening but waiting for more, so smothering his surprise at the engineer’s interest he forged on.

“After Bucky moved in with me, before the war obviously, we went ice skating every year as our Christmas treat. We thought it was a nice thing to do seeing how there was no money for gifts and with Bucky working the docks it was nice to spend some time together. When I’d been little my Ma would take me if I wasn’t too sick, too.”

“I can imagine you didn’t go all too often when you were a kid then.” Tony huffed gently with small smile.

“Got that right.”

“Well, why don’t we go? Not just you and me, we’ll get the team. It’s a Wednesday the rink will probably be near empty by early afternoon. It’ll be fun.”

“Aw, Tony that’s kind but I don’t know…”

“Steve, Bucky went ice skating with you to cheer you up and you guys kept going back year after year so it must’ve worked right? Come on, I haven’t ice skated since I was a kid either.” Tony implored with pleading eyes.

For a moment Steve watched him whilst he weighed it up in his mind and for a moment Tony thought he would say no. Then, “No, you’re right we should go. Jarvis tell the team to be ready because at 1330 we are going ice skating.”

“Very good, Sir. Might I add that Mr Barton is most appreciative of the idea, although seeing how he is in the vent above you I do not see why I needed to relay that information.” Jarvis commented drily.

“Hey!” came Clint’s indignant shout from the grate as his head popped through. “I was in convert operation, man, don’t sell me out!”

“Apologies, sir.” Although if Tony knew his AI, which he did, dammit he built him, he would say Jarvis didn’t sound apologetic and sounded more amused. 

By 1315 the team had indeed assembled on the common room floor ready for ice skating. Once they had agreed it, Steve had a brief thought that the others may have had other plans or simply not feel inclined to brave wintery New York weather, a fair choice in light of recent blizzards they had experienced. He was not expecting the turnout that was before him. Of course he knew Clint was coming and that Sam had already shown heavy interest, Natasha would follow to laugh at Clint, Thor was a given (the man loved revels) and Tony had orchestrated the event. The unexpected items were Bruce, wrapped in many layers, Pepper, who looked radiant and ready for the Swiss slopes, Phil, who was still wearing a suit but also a SHIELD beanie and scarf set, Jane, who was being carefully engulfed in warm clothing by Thor, Darcy, who was posing for selfies with Tony and Maria who actually looked relaxed as she secured her coat whilst speaking with Sam. Steve was taken aback and warmed by the appearance of his team- his friends. His reverie was broken when Tony exclaimed loudly that it was time to go. The crowd shuffled forth into the lift, fortunately, Tony had built a substantial lift that was not only capable of baring immense loads but also provided adequate space for the party which contained a few sizeable members to say the least.

The crew descended and were soon loose on the New York streets heading for the Ice Rink. They arrived at the booth to purchase tickets and Steve noted how few people there were around, in fact, they had made it all the way here without any accompanying paparazzi which was most unusual. Steve often found that the only time he was without the paparazzi outside of the tower was when he was in a vehicle, in a battle or running and the last one was only on the list because they couldn’t keep his pace. He heard a soft chuckle and looked to his left to see Tony smirking a knowing grin in his direction.

“What did you do?” Steve enquired. “If that’s not a smile of trouble I’m a monkey’s Uncle.”

“Well, I don’t know what you mean then King Louis,” Tony chuckled deviously.

“Tony, don’t be a so-and-so.” Pepper said reproachfully as she sat down to start lacing on her skates but smiling all the same. “We leaked a story to the press around an hour ago, the Avengers are partying hard over in lower Manhattan. Something about a SHIELD Christmas party and Captain America singing duets with Hawkeye.”

“Yeah, can’t believe they fell for it. I mean seriously we’ve all heard Barton in the shower, he’s no songbird.” Tony mocked.

“Hey I am an excellent singer!” Clint rebutted, flicking a bottle cap at Tony’s nose and catching him dead on, to no one’s surprise.

“There is a difference between having enthusiasm and skill, Barton.” Natasha deadpanned causing several chuckles and a scowl from Clint.

“Nay, friend Clint has a most tuneful voice. His singing of the Midgardian favourite ‘Hollaback Girl’ is most entertaining.” Thor offered amicably, to the greater mirth of Tony and Sam.

“Aah, thanks Thor,” Clint said reaching to fist bump the God and regretting it if Steve judged by the wince when their fists made contact.

“Come on, enough chatter, let’s hit the ice!” Sam hollered as he and Darcy stormed to the rink, or stormed as much as they could in their skates and giggled as they set off at pace.

Thor was quick to follow as was Clint, Natasha and Maria, Jane, Pepper and Bruce set off at a more relaxed pace discussing SI new investment in Latin American water projects. Tony was keen to go but looked to Steve to see the super soldier looking somewhat unsure of himself. Without a word, he held out his hand and smiled softly at Steve before gently tugging him towards the rink. Steve huffed a deep breath and stepped onto the ice. AS he felt the ice beneath his skate he felt his childhood rushing back, but now he had the power he’d always wanted. He gave a whoop and swooshed forward with heavy pushes out behind him heading straight for the centre before cornering sharply and rushing at pace back to Tony. He braked hard and took glee in the astonishment on the face of the genius before saying, “Well, I have been doing it a lot longer than you.” Steve grinned devilishly.

“Oh bring it, Capsicle. First one around the rink, loser buys a round for the team. Go!”

Tony set of cackling madly and Steve grinned openly as his friend flailed along the ice, lacking any form of grace before quickly taking off after him. It really was a great way to spend the day.


	3. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions. We've all got one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at keeping these short, hence the lateness. Apologies!

The escapades at the ice rink had proven to be an effective ice breaker for the team’s attitude towards the impending holiday. However, with many of them having now accepted the holiday it resulted in conversation revolving almost endlessly around making plans for the big day. Steve was not averse to making the plans, he was the ‘Star spangled man with a plan’ after all. But with nine of them going to be attendance for the majority of the holiday and Christmas day itself, it was becoming increasingly difficult to accommodate for each person’s expectations and nobody seemed to know where to start. Within all this furore Steve was beginning to feel distinctly nettled. He had attempted to go food shopping with Natasha and Darcy, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer volume of food being put onto shelves and the rate at which people were hauling items into trollies, not to mention the distinct lack of cheer and goodwill being shown by customers in the stores. When Steve was rammed heavily by a middle aged women with a scowl to frighten the hardiest of men and was only offered a grunt as an apology he began to feel very much disconcerted about the spirit of Christmas.

  
It was when Steve was sat quietly in a local coffee shop near to the Tower from observing the modern world around him, keeping his hands wrapped around a ginger bread latte to stave off the chill from the bitter wind and lingering snow outside that he saw hordes of shoppers trampling through the street like horses in a race. They clutched their brightly coloured bags like life lines and were ready to give fearsome glares to those who attempted to disrupt their paths, while all the time ignoring a young homeless man clinging to the sides of a partially disintegrated cardboard box to protect himself from the elements and clearly in need of a good meal. Steve sat there and watched hoping someone might stop, prove that he had it wrong and humanity hadn’t become a faceless corporate machine. He waited 45 minutes before he decided to take some action. Ordering a Panini, a large hot chocolate and several packets of short biscuits Steve collected the goods, donned his jacket and headed out to give the man something. The young man, who was more of a boy really once Steve got a look at him, was shocked by the kindness but manged to give a sincere thank you as Steve handed over the items. Before he left Steve gave the young man, whose name was Jake, a card for a local youth shelter and offered him a ride to get there. Jake declined, seeming fearful of the human contact, and Steve saw how uncomfortable the young man felt about the interference and decided to leave the young man in peace, though not before reminding him to think about the shelter.

  
Suffice to say, Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about the holiday and people’s attitude towards it. He remembered quiet night listening to carols with his mother whilst she tried to keep him from dying of pneumonia or another illness he’d contracted that winter. Steve remembered peaceful streets with people being polite and wishing each other a ‘Merry Christmas’ even when they weren’t familiar. The more he remembered the bitter he felt, not just for the change and that he felt his Christmas was outdated by this modern farrago but, that the simple elements that made Christmas special seemed to be lost on society. Suffice to say, he found himself say with a hot chocolate, browsing his tablet looking at SHIELD case files and trying to think about other things that evening. To top it off his hot chocolate was no way near as good as the one Tony had made for him. Despondent at his culinary failure he returned to the communal kitchen to return the mug when he was met with a scene of carnage. Darcy was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be flour, or possibly caster sugar as was much of the kitchen but was fervently mixing some sort of mixture anyway. Bruce, Natasha and Clint were at the table each with a look of heavy concentration on their face as they iced some sort of biscuits being placed on a plate in front of them by Sam. Jane and Thor were being suitably romantic and feeding each other bits of biscuit whilst giggling and kissing in turn. Tony was working, bizarrely quietly, over a hot pan which Steve could tell by the alluring aroma was a large batch of his hot chocolate. He looked up as Steve entered.

  
“Welcome, Spangles, come join our festivities.” he said, gesturing to the room grandly. “We’re being domestic.”

  
“Yes, I can see that. Though why is Miss. Lewis covered in flour?” Steve asked, acutely lost by the scene.

  
“It’s Darcy, Steve” Darcy said with a smile. “I told Jane and Thor that Christmas in the Lewis house is all about the baked goods and some I’m a making a few of my Grandmother’s goodies for the team. We’ve got ginger snaps, Christmas cookies, Stollen cake and I am currently working on a Christmas cake which I should have started in November but no time like the present. There is also several Lasagnes and garlic bread cooking for dinner.”

  
Steve smiled at her evident enthusiasm and was enjoying the aromas a great deal, but being the rocket that she was Darcy didn’t give him time to run.  
“The point is you have a choice, you either assist with the cooking or you come decorate but under no circumstances are you to leave this kitchen. I have designated this as team bonding and you will enjoy it.” Darcy added with confidence.

  
“Last time I check Darcy, you and I weren’t Avengers so I don’t see how we fit it” Jane suggested, having finally come up for air from kissing Thor.

  
“Jane, my dear Science friend, my job as intern to the Avengers is to ensure happiness, health and a sense of well-being. I am merely doing my job, it’s in my contract. Ask the boss” Darcy countered with an heir of authority whilst pointing at Tony.

  
“It’s true, Lewis’s priority is to make sure we are fed, watered and in good condition.” Tony added sagely.

  
“There’s also that sub-clause about preventing fires and ensuring lab safety that Pepper put in” Darcy quipped.

  
“84 days without incident!” Bruce chimed in with humour making the others laugh. “It would be over hundred but Tony went through that thing with the waffle maker.”

  
“I genuinely believe that it can still be both a waffle maker and proton diffuser.” Tony argued waving his spatula at Bruce.

  
“No Tony, 12 consecutive fires, 2 explosions and 1 Code Green tells us that is not the case” Bruce deadpanned, with Clint and Sam giggling in the background.

  
“Children, nor arguing, it’s Christmas.” Came from Natasha, who didn’t even need to look up from her biscuit to put an end to the discussion. “Make a choice Steve.” She added, not unkindly.

  
“Okay, best put me to work Mi-Darcy” Steve smiled.

  
“Brillo-pads, Cap. Come stir this mixture whilst I prep the fruit. Remember fold it don’t whip it, please” Darcy ordered handing over the spatula to Steve.

Tentatively, Steve stepped forth to take the spatula and slowly began to stir the fixture, trying to ensure he didn’t let his movements become excessive. Things continued quietly in the kitchen, each focused on their tasks the Avengers continued undisturbed in their domesticity, it wasn’t an awkward silence but a truly peaceful one of coexistence. Steve revelled in it. Soon enough conversation picked up again and no surprise it came from Tony.

  
“So cooking was the Lewis thing? Did you learn a lot or just the Christmas goodies?” Tony asked, oddly politely to Darcy who was carefully measuring a wide variety of dried fruits for the cake.

  
“Well, the baking came first because naturally cake and pastries are a staple of my life but my Nanna taught me a whole bunch of recipes and my Mom too. Lot of big family dishes which is pretty handy considering my job now, you know?” replied Darcy.

  
“Undoubtedly handy but just for the record, you’re not just a cook and carer Darcy. Without you, we wouldn’t function.” Tony stated chivalrously, the others looked a little taken a back.

  
“Where did that come from?” Clint asked, perturbed by the comment.

  
“Just displaying a bit of Christmas giving. I gave a compliment. I have played my part. Christmas is done now.” Was Tony’s sarcastic reply.

  
“Well thanks, Stark.” Darcy laughed. “But, question. How do billionaire families do Christmas? I’ve always wondered and been too poor to find out.”

  
“Naturally we had chefs to do our cooking, often Mom and Dad would be at parties, charity event and such through most of December but once I was six they used to take me along.” Tony said offhand.

  
“Wasn’t that boring? All those charity bits and stuff?” Clint asked bluntly.

  
“There were other kids there and Dad always liked to show me off, or rather my brain. But, it was cool just fancy food and talking.” Tony replied, starting to add spices to his hot chocolate.

  
“S’pose it has its own appeal.” Sam offered, though not looking entirely convinced.

  
“What did you do, Chicken Little?” Tony imparted. Clint and Sam looked between each other, Sam shrugged and spoke.

“I’ll assume Chicken Little was me,” said Sam. “We did our own kinda party, Mom would be cookin’ all day, kids be goin’ crazy on sugar but then we all sit down and relax. Just be, it was nice. Lots of games as a family, then after my Dad died it became even more important to just be around each other and make memories.”

  
“That’s cute, proper Christmas card stuff.” Darcy said.

  
“That sounds like my Mom and Dad.” Jane said softly, smiling at Sam.

  
“Hey look, you can breathe on your own again Janey! Good for you Janey, you go Janey!” Darcy laughed sarcastically. The Scientist poked her tongue out before Darcy slapped her shoulders and wiggled them provocatively in the universal sign of ‘You wanna’ go Bruv!’

  
“Ooh catfight, who’s got jello?” Tony commented, looking eagerly at everyone. Though Steve knew he was joking, or at least hoped as much. Before he could say anything Natasha had it covered. She chucked a close by wooden spoon with startling accuracy at Starks head, nailing him between the eyes. The girls cheered.

  
“No sexism at Christmas Stark. Poor taste. Please continue Jane.” She stated.

  
“That’s right Romanov, shut down all my fun. Party pooper.” Tony mumbled, though the sly smile on his face said no hard feelings and corresponding twitch of facial muscles on Natasha’s face said it was mutual.

  
“Well, my Mom would also take our family Christmas card really serious. It was only the three of us but she made this big deal about it and every year we would have these, these themed jumpers.” Jane said tailing off into a laugh. Steve noticed the way Thor almost glowed with happiness when Jane laughed, it was what made them a very beautiful couple.

  
“Momma Foster is a badass knitter that’s for sure, taught me some serious tricks.” Darcy added, indicating to her own wild style knitted sweater than was adorned with Reindeers performing some sort of can-can type manoeuvre across it. It was a little loud for Steve’s taste but he hadn’t realised it was handmade.

  
“Exactly, evidence of the type of thing we wore is to your right.” Jane chuckled. “I used to hate it, but Dad always said it was her Christmas thing and we should support it. So we did.”

  
“I think it is most noble of you to support the tradition. Is it one you still partake in? Thor asked lovingly. Steve could see where Thor was going with this as it was hard to fail to notice Thor’s love of Midgardian fashion and he had made several compliments previously to Darcy about her elaborate knitwear.

  
“Sort of, with Dad gone and my research taking me away a lot we take a picture of us in our knitwear wherever we are and send it to each other before we meet at Christmas. Last year, Darcy, Erik and I took one in snowmen jumpers in Tromso with Snowmen we made in the park before we left. Mom sent me one of her with my Aunts all in reindeer antlers and jumpers.” Jane smiled nostalgically and a little wistfully. Steve was about to say something when Tony jumped in first.

  
“Have you done one yet this year?” Tony asked thoughtfully.

  
“Not yet, I got a little distracted.” Jane said ruefully. “By my research!” She added when Darcy had opened her mouth with a big, shit eating grin on her face.

  
“I was only going to say you’ve been working a lot.” Darcy countered with a smile that said otherwise.

  
“What about you Thor? I know it’s Yuletide in Asgard, do you have a tradition?” Steve asked, bouncing away from the banter battle that had been brewing between Jane and Darcy.

“Yes, we do Steve. There is the annual Yuletide hunt that was a large part of our festivities. We would be eating what was caught and it use to bring much merriment. Father would take along once we were old enough to ride responsibly and it was most exciting!” Thor said heartily. The others smiling at his other worldly exploits.

  
“Loki was never overly fond, he had a disdain for hunting really.” Thor added quietly. “But, he was always with us and used to make the most brilliant fireworks and magic tricks to entertain us as children and other court children when we were older.” Jane stroked his hand softly before leaning in to kiss his bicep, mostly because it was the easiest part for her to reach without standing. Thor leant back towards her to kiss the top of head tenderly and rest there for a moment. Steve looked away, the affection between the couple was beautiful but sometimes he found it a little crippling when he remembered his own solitude in the modern day.

  
Everyone went a little quiet, they knew Loki had died during the Thor’s battle with the dark Elves saving their dear friends in the process. But, and this was certainly true for Clint, there were some private mixed feeling about how sad that news really was. After all, New York may still be going but it was never going to be the same after the Chitauri. Thor sat up, but still had his arm wrapped around Jane’s diminutive shoulders.

  
“It is important to remember, but let us not be lost in sadness. We should be happy, we have each other.” Thor said wisely. “How about you friend Bruce, did your family part take in special celebrations?”

  
All eyes flickered to Bruce, who until know had been quietly icing his biscuits with the most intense concentration but a hidden smile touching his lips all the same. Tony moved to look over his should as Bruce sat up to answer Thor’s question and was little taken aback by having the total attention of the others.

  
“Banner, have you been making gingerbread Hulks all this time?” Tony enquired with an arched brow.

  
“Well, yes but that’s because my Gingerbread people expanded a little more than anticipated and some came out doing bizarre movements. I believe a third party may have been involved in that aspect.” Bruce said meaningfully, his gaze drifting to Clint who was looking away with a look that was anything but innocent.

  
“Got no idea, Doc. Miracles of baking.” Clint grinned.

  
“Hmm, well anyway yes. I would make Christmas cards with my mother. We didn’t have many family left so Christmas was always quiet and my mother thought it was nice to give something personal. It was pleasant, we would use all sorts of things to make our winter pictures. I would always give her mine and she would give me hers.” Bruce smiled reminiscing over Christmas’ past, he saw Darcy’s saddened expression. They all knew what Bruce’s childhood had been like.

  
“No, it’s nice to remember. They were happy times and I cherish them. People can’t be with us forever.” He said gently. “‘Neither fire, wind nor death can erase our good deeds.’” He added wisely. There was a pause whilst all considered this prose in their own way.

  
“Always so zen, Big Green but true.” Clint offered.

  
“So what do you remember Clint?” Bruce asked offering distraction.

  
“My mother and yours must have been cut from the same cloth or something. She had Barney and I make tree decorations. Out of card and string when we were really small, she’d but us little 10 cent paint pots from the corner store to decorate them.” Clint said. “Used to love it, even though we made an awful mess.”

  
“You talk about making mess like you don’t do it now. I’ve seen your floor Barton, even Stark’s Roombas struggle to keep up with you.” Natasha smirked.

  
“Nat, it’s a creative process and you loved the tree decoration I made for you. I used fishing wire and old arrow heads to make a five point star.” Clint stated proudly and that got a smile from Natasha.

  
“You did. Clever you.” She mocked.

  
“That sounds a most pleasant memory, Clint. Thank you for sharing it.” Bruce cut in. “But touch the Gingerbread Hulks again and you’ll be answering to the Big Guy himself.” At which point Clint carefully retracted his hands from Banner’s biscuit plate and raised them at shoulder height with his palms showing.

  
“Damn straight,” Bruce sniggered and Clint laughed too as he dropped his hands to return to his own biscuits.

  
“I know what Nat likes to do. Though she’ll never admit it.” Clint leered.

  
“A Lady’s secrets are her own, friend Clint. We would not dishonour a Lady by revealing them.” Thor warned sternly, though not unkindly.

  
“Aww, Jane next time you go to Asgard you need to bring another one back for me!” Darcy whined.

  
“I would but you’d only be disappointed, he’s one of a kind.” Jane responded blessing Thor with a passionate kiss, he surfaced like a proud Golden Retriever who had successfully fetched the ball.

  
“Well played,” was Tony’s response, leaning forward to fist bump the God.

  
“Thank you Thor,” smiled Natasha. “But, in this spirit of community I’m not averse to sharing. I like Christmas carols, good ones not cheesy gimmick ones. My Mother would sing them when I was little. Religious or not, I am fond of them. Silent Night being the my most coveted.” She finished by poking her tongue out at Clint, in a move that said ‘so there’ or possibly ‘up yours’. It was hard for Steve to tell.

  
“I always liked the carols at church too, it was always nice to remember what we were celebrating.” Steve added, catching himself by surprise. He realised he hadn’t yet offered commentary and hadn’t expected to say anything.

  
“What do you like to do? Other than display your ice-based acrobatics and make the rest of us look like beached whales on the ice, Spangles.” Tony quipped with a warm smile.

  
“Well, as much as embarrassing you is fun Tony, I used to like going to Mass on Christmas Eve. All the candles would be lit, it would be freezing but people would bundle into the pews together to keep warm and like Natasha, we would just sing. All religious songs mostly, but sometimes we would have ‘O Christmas tree’ or something. My Mother would play carols on the wireless too, she loved the British long wave broadcast of the Carols from King’s College in Cambridge. It was her favourite. And mine.” He finished.

  
“That sounds like a fine tradition. Have you been to Mass much since the ice?” Natasha asked.

  
“Well, even before the ice my attendance record dropped because of the war. I still tried to go when I could whilst in Europe. But after the ice, I just, there wasn’t. It didn’t seem to fit anymore.” He ended lamely, a patch of colour rising in his cheeks.

  
“We all have changes in our faith, religion, any religion, is a journey not a continuous state of being.” Bruce consoled. Several beats of silence.

  
“Seriously, have you ever considered writing an advice column you Big Green Guidance Machine?” Tony said dumbfounded.

  
“We all know I don’t perform well under pressure and conflict is not good for my heart rate.” Bruce deadpanned.

They all laughed at this and soon conversation turned back to when dinner was going to be ready, when can they eat, who was going to tidy the kitchen and what film they were going to watch after eating. Steve mulled over what Bruce had said, maybe he was right. It wasn’t about attendance, it was about faith and when he was ready he would find it again or at least find peace within himself. Heck, with that kind of thinking maybe he’d already found it!

  
Steve mixed away at the cake batter, cleaned, ate, cleaned some more and soon found himself resting in the middle of the large sofa with Tony and Darcy to his left countered with Natasha to his right. Clint was curled in the loft hammock Tony had installed for him above the sofa arrangement, mostly as a way of preventing him from hanging onto the open steel struts that were in the room. Thor and Jane had the love seat, whilst Bruce and Sam were happily resting on the oversized bean bags on the floor. They watched Die Hard because according to Clint it was a Christmas movie, they ate the Gingerbread snacks with Bruce and Clint lamenting the loss of the artistry but being assuaged by Darcy saying there would be more opportunities in the coming weeks. So yes, it was unusual. No, it wasn’t like the Christmas’s Steve had previously had. But still, it really was starting to feel a lot like Christmas.


End file.
